Salmak
Salmak hold the distinction of being one of the most respected races on Esk. Their language often forms the basis for magic spells, their warriors are revered, and their advice is commonly sought after. However, their once-great race has tumbled into civil disputes and pointless conflicts, and their one ultimate law, the Rule of Zarat, grows weaker with each passing day. Description Average Height: 8 ft. Average Weight: 400 lbs Life Expectancy: 100-120 years Classification: Reptilian 'Homeland: '''Ynan (The Isle of Salmak), Stonefield Salmak have long snouts, thick tails, and scaled, muscular bodies. Their arms are quite small in proportion to the rest of their bodies, but still larger than human arms. While bipedal, their posture is somewhat more bent over than that of a human, owing to their leg structure. Scale colors generally range from blue to green, though black varieties are not unknown. Scales tend to become cloudy when a Salmak is unhealthy. Males tend to be larger than females, and have a sickle-shaped claw on the inside toe of each foot. Salmak have five toes and five fingers, all of which are equipped with razor-sharp claws. History and Lore The Salmak were created by Genta, the being now identified with the South Wind. They, along with the Whistlers, were widely considered to be the one of the wisest races, and the others often deferred to them when important decisions with far-reaching consequences had to be made. When the humans arrived in the year 1950, the Salmak warned the other races against making contact with them until they had been sufficiently observed. The other races failed to listen to this advice, however. Upon learning that the other races had made contact with the humans, the Salmak became very angry and withdrew to Ynan. Soon after, Nynan fell upon Esk. The Salmak were not immune from the madness that ensued, and it is believed that the Salmak first ate sentient beings during this time. In the year 1951, after the fall of Nynan and Imtelor's disappearance, Ynan became heavily infected with the black crystals, so much so that the Clearers could do nothing. In 1952, Ynan was abandoned, and the Salmak traveled en masse to the mainland. They built cities south of the river, and nurtured a burgeoning hatred for the humans who brought the curse of Nynan on Esk. During this time, the Salmak were led by the Three, a warrior, a leader, and a mage. In 2000, some Salmak began raiding settlements on the border of human territory. In 2143, while the human city states were signing the Unity Pact, the Three, threatened by the prospect of a united humanity, organized a Salmak invasion of human territory. The invasion was successful at first, but was eventually repelled when the Vardoks allied themselves with the human forces. The Vardoks unveiled a new projectile weapon, which the humans called a “hand-cannon.” This weapon was effective at penetrating tough Salmak armor, and was used to great effect. Eventually, the Salmak were forced to give ground and flee back to their territory across the river. It was after this time that the Salmak hierarchy began to break down, and the Salmak divided into different groups, or “clans.” This period is known as ''Velnokasken, ''“the tie-cutting.” There were many issues that divided the clans, including differences of opinion regarding the proper worship of Imtelor, appropriate level of contact with outsiders, whether or not thinking creatures should be eaten, and many others. The war with the humans held them together temporarily, but losing the war agitated them and caused them to split from one another. In 2400, the humans moved into Salmak territory and attacked several Salmak cities. They slaughtered the inhabitants, and burned the cities to the ground before any of the Salmak realized what was going on. Not long after this initial incursion, the Salmak engaged the human armies at the Battle of Corak, and realized why their cities had been taken so quickly. The human regulars themselves weren't all that impressive, but they were aided by strange creatures the Salmak had never encountered before. The Salmak called them ''szazakor, which means “empty ones,” but the humans simply called them “hunters.” Just being near one of them made the Salmak troops feel exhausted, and the closer they got, the stronger the effect became, until the Salmak retreated or died. In 2405, after a long, bloody war, the remaining Salmak retreated into the Stonefield, a mountain range to the south. They remain there to this day. In 2500, a civil war broke out among the Salmak clans. Game was already not very plentiful in the Stonefield, but the presence of the Salmak was making things worse. Clans fought over hunting grounds. It is during this time that the clans first met together and signed the Accord of Zarat, establishing territorial boundary lines, and creating the Rule of Zarat, which is rendered thus in the human tongue: “Salmak do not kill Salmak.” The penalty for breaking the Rule of Zarat was immediate exile and shunning by all other Salmak. The Salmak to be exiled was marked by a long scar on his muzzle in the shape of a cross. The Clans Following the Velnokasken, Salmak culture has divided into five major clans, along with some minor cults and an Outcast society. Clan Szivyk Szivyk is the only clan to inhabit the high mountains, and is rarely seen in the lowlands. It is unknown how a such a cold-blooded race could survive the glacial temperatures of the high mountains, but apparently they've managed. ● Szivyk has disconnected itself from the outside world, and even refuses to communicate with other Salmak clans. ● Szivyk is known to produce very powerful mages. Clan Mykor Mykor is one of the foothill clans, and is known to be extremely violent. ● Mykor rejects the use of weapons other than claws and teeth. ● Mykorim are known to eat their own dead and the dead of other races, but only if they possessed desirable personality characteristics during their life. Some Mykorim often hunt down famous people and attempt to eat them. ● Most Mykorim consider humans an acquired taste. Clan Lom Ravan Lom Ravan is more of a cult than a clan, really. They live in mountain caves, just above the lowlands. ● Lom Ravan believes that fire is the physical manifestation of a spiritual force, known as the Yvravanak. They believe it purifies the soul before death, and for this reason they burn the dead, including the dead of other clans and races. They also believe that Imtelor and Yvravanak ''are the same. ● Lom Ravan is the only clan that cooks its food before eating it. Most of the other clans, especially Mykor, consider this to be quite disgusting. However, both Mykor and Lom Ravan have no compunctions about eating sentient beings. ● Lom Ravan is led by an ''Aszaror instead of a chieftain. The aszaror ''serves as an oracle by “listening” to the communal fire and interpreting its will for the tribe. Clan Alvrak Alvrak is a nomadic clan, and the friendliest of the clans. ● Alvrak is the only known clan to include the position of ''Nerevor (“tale-teller”) in their hierarchy. The Nerevor ''is responsible for keeping the oral history of the Alvrak clan and of the Salmak race. The ''Nerevor is also responsible for representing the clan in official meetings with other clans and races. An aspiring Nerevor must make a journey into the outside world before he can take the post, carving a staff with pictograms representing his journey. This staff is known as a nerevan. ● Alvrakim trade and interact quite freely with the Frontier Cities. Clan Ulnor Clan Ulnor traces its lineage back to several noble Salmak families. They are very proud, and consider themselves to be the preservers of true Salmak tradition. ● Ulnorim believe that the other Salmak are savages, and treat them as such. ● Unlike the other clans, Ulnor has its own city, Vratam Ynan, on Mount Suvak. ● Their chief calls himself “King of the Salmak,” though the other clans do not recognize him as such. ● Clan Ulnor dreams of reuniting the clans and re-establishing the Salmak as a respected national power. Religion Most Salmak continue to practice the worship of Imtelor that was instituted in ancient times, with two notable exceptions. The Mykorim believe that Imtelor is dead, and that they are left to make of the world what they will, and the Ravanim worship fire, believing that the fire is a physical manifestation of the spiritual force that is Imtelor. Alvrak, Ulnor, and Szivyk all worship Imtelor in a more or less traditional manner. However, only the Ulnorim have an actual temple. ● Imtelor will only return when he has rested long enough and replenished his power. To speed his return, sacrifices must be made so that he can consume the accumulated souls of the dead and grow stronger. The sacrifice must be willing, and animals are unacceptable. ● Being consumed by Imtelor is considered an ecstatic experience. ● The souls of the unsacrificed dead fall into two categories: good, and evil. The evil ones must be buried deep within the earth, otherwise their souls will return and cause trouble. The good ones must not be buried, so that their souls return to aid their people. ● When Imtelor returns, he will destroy Nynan and the humans, consuming the world so that it will become one with him. Esk will be a paradise once more. Racial Bonuses +10 Might Natural Armor: Scales (armor threshold of 3) Wounds: +1 minor, major Clan-Specific Stats Mykor: +1 Unarmed Combat Lom Ravan: +1 Survival Alvrak: +1 Lore Szivyk: +1 Magic Ulnor: +1 Social Category:Races of Esk